Amnésie
by Granny-chan
Summary: Je sais que quand jeff l'a lue elle ne s'attendais pas à la fin, Warning yaoi!c'est un on shot Naruto Itachi assez bizarre... j'espère que vous allez aimer c'est pas gai.Univers euh comment on dit? pas dans le monde de Naruto ;D


Naruto courrait de toutes ses forces.

Il ne voulait pas se retourner. Il savait que si il le faisait, il ne pourrait plus repartir.

Alors malgré sa douleur, malgré ses larmes, il courrait et s'éloignait de celui qu'il aimait.

Tout avait commencé ce soir là.

* * *

Sasuke poussa la porte et s'effaça devant Naruto pour le laisser passer.

Le garçon entra.

La grandeur de la pièce le surpris d'abord, puis la parcourant des yeux il aperçut une ombre dans le canapé. Sasuke était entré a sa suite et s'approcha du canapé ou se trouvait l'ombre.

« Salut Itachi, tu pourrais au moins te lever pour dire bonjour!

-Humpf! »

Naruto s'approcha. Lorsqu'il vit la personne assise dans le canapé il laissa échapper un :

-Oh! Étonné.

Itachi était en tout point pareil a son frère si ce n'est que ses cheveux étaient plus longs et que ses yeux avaient une drôle de teinte rouge. Itachi tourna la tête dans sa direction. Le regarda de bas en haut. Détourna la tête.

« Sasuke emmène ton jouet ailleurs.

Naruto sursauta.

-De quoi!?

Sasuke lui choppa le bras.

-Laisse tomber Naruto n'écoute pas ce que dit mon frère, il est toujours comme ça quand il se fait plaquer.

Itachi se retourna.

-Sasuke…je t'ai dit d'emmener ton jouet ailleurs!! »

Sasuke avait entrainé Naruto avec lui, dans sa chambre. Ils avaient posé leurs affaires puisqu'il était convenu que Naruto resterait dormir.

Ils avaient emmené des ramens préchauffées dans la chambre de Sasuke et les avaient mangés tout en travaillant leurs devoirs de maths et de physique.

Plus tard dans la soirée Naruto était descendu prendre sa douche, tandis que Sasuke la prenait en haut.

La salle de bain du bas était plus spacieuse que celle du haut, la baignoire ressemblait à un jaccuzi en carrelage blanc tout comme le reste de la salle de bains, mais elle était creusée à même le sol.

Il s'y était immergé avec lenteur et plaisir.

Lorsqu'il en sortit, il s'entoura d'une ample serviette blanche que Sasuke lui avait prêtée.

Il chercha des yeux ses habits et se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il les avait oubliés en haut.

Paniqué il sortit en trombe de la salle de bain.

Percuta Itachi de plein fouet.

Itachi le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne frôle le sol. Malencontreusement le rattrapa en lui mettant la main aux fesses.

Naruto s'accrocha à lui en rougissant. Itachi en un geste rapide avait retiré sa main, aussi gêné que Naruto.

« Regarde où tu vas le mioche! Surtout quand tu cours à poil! »

Naruto balbutia des excuses et s'enfuit en courant vers la chambre de Sasuke.

Ce dernier l'attendait assis sur son lit, torse nu.

« Bah alors Naruto qu'Est-ce que tu foutais…

Il s'aperçut de la tenue de son ami. Rougis.

Naruto détourna la tête aussi rouge.

L'incident passa.

Puis deux semaines plus tard Sasuke le réinvita chez lui.

« …Et puis cette fois mon frère n'est pas là! »

En pleine nuit Itachi rentra. Naruto s'était endormi sur le canapé et Sasuke était étalé sous la table basse.

Ils avaient retrouvé les bouteilles de saké planquées derrière la télé. Les deux jeunes garçons étaient torses nus.

Itachi pris Sasuke dans ses bras et le déposa dans son lit. Puis vint le tour de Naruto.

Au moment de le poser sur le lit, ce dernier accrocha le tee-shirt du brun avec violence, ne voulant plus le lâcher.

Itachi bien embêté s'allongea à ses cotés.

« -Mais dis donc toi…tu me dragues où je rêve!?Déjà l'autre fois…

Il rougis à cette seule pensée et sa main avec laquelle il avait touché Naruto le brula.

-J'suis hétéro moi… »

Préférant arrêter son monologue il tenta de s'extraire une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois ci Naruto ouvris les yeux et serra encore plus fort.

Les yeux bleutés du garçon plongèrent dans les siens.

Itachi fut bouleversé.

« 'Tachi? »

Naruto l'air endormi le regardait, surpris.

Itachi cru bon de s'excuser. Et commença à se retirer.

Naruto ne le laissa pas partir.

« 'Tachi! Reste! »Et il se blottit contre lui. Itachi rouge comme une pivoine ne savait comment réagir. Il s'endormi aux cotés du blondinet.

* * *

Naruto cours encore, il ne doit pas se retourner! Surtout pas! Il sait qu'Itachi est derrière lui.

Mais une main lui attrape fermement l'épaule le tirant en arrière.

Naruto est entouré de bras longs et fins, et forts.

Il se débat mais les bras sont plus forts que lui.

Une tête se pose dans son cou.

« Naruto… »

La voix d'Itachi traverse le cœur de Naruto qui fonds en larmes se retourne et se serre contre le brun.

« Je…à cause de toi je vais louper mon train !

-…

-Je te hais!

-…

-Parle! S'il te plaît parle moi!

Naruto se serre encore plus fort contre Itachi. Et ses larmes inondent son tee-shirt.

Itachi le serre dans ses bras.

Il ne veut pas qu'il parte.

Mais il ne sais pas manier les mots.

La gare est vieille, déserte. Ça fait longtemps que plus un seul train ne passe ici .

Il attrape le menton du blond et l'embrasse.

Il le veut en lui. Il veut être en lui.

Itachi soulève Naruto et le plaque contre un mur.

Continue de l'embrasser.

Passe la main sous son tee-shirt.

L'autre descends dans le pantalon du blond .

Leurs lèvres se séparent .Naruto laisse passer un gémissement.

« 'Tachi… »

Itachi aime qu'il l'appelle comme ça.

Il sort la main du pantalon et du tee-shirt, puis entoure Naruto de ses bras, et tout en l'embrassant, le transporte dans l'ancien bâtiment, derrière un mur.

Il assoit Naruto contre le mur et se mets à genoux.

L'embrasse comme pour le dévorer.

Sa bouche descends dans le cou du blond. Naruto caresse les cheveux du brun.

Les mains d'Itachi recommencent la même chose, descendant plus doucement .

Naruto se retrouve torse nu dans ses bras.

Itachi continue de l'embrasser partout. Il fait le tour des tétons avec la langue ,puis descends plus bas .

Il met sa main dans le pantalon du blond puis sourit en entendant un soupir lorsque sa peau rencontra celle de Naruto enfouissant sa tête dans le cou opalin se gorgeant des petits gémissements qui s'échappaient au fur et a mesure des allés-et-venus sur le bas ventre du blond.

« 'Tachi! »

Leurs corps se mêlent, tout deviens violence. Le bonheur de Naruto est à son apogée.

Itachi l'aime.

Naruto ouvre les yeux.

Tout est blanc. Le lit, la chambre, tout est limpide.

Sauf la raison pour laquelle il se trouve là.

Le blond tourne la tête à droite. Hinata est assise sur une chaise. Elle dort.

Naruto veut se lever. Il ne comprends rien.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Naruto manque de hurler d'effroi, tellement son cœur lui fait mal.

Itachi viens d'entrer ,il tiens Sakura par les hanches.

Le ventre de la jeune femme est arrondi et elle tient un petit garçon aux cheveux noirs âgé d'au moins deux ans, par la main.

« Salut Naruto.

La douce voix ténor d'Itachi résonne dans la pièce. Naruto ne comprends toujours rien. Son regard vas de Sakura à Itachi, de Itachi au petit garçon et du petit garçon à Sakura.

Son regard plonge dans celui de Itachi.

« 'Tachi? Qui Est-ce petit garçon? »

Naruto a peur. C'est lui qui viens de parler mais ce n'est pas sa voix. Elle est si grave. Il porte sa main à sa gorge.

Regarde de nouveau Itachi.

Le brun a un drôle de regard.

« C'est mon fils Naruto. ça fait deux ans qu'il existe et que tu est son parrain. Et ça fait quinze ans que tu ne m'a plus appelé 'Tachi.

Hinata sursauta sur sa chaise.

-Naruto! Tu est enfin de retour parmi nous mon chéri! »

Mon chéri? Naruto ne comprends plus rien.

Tout n'est que douleur.

Et il se souvient enfin de la dernière véritable image Qu'il a.

Naruto ouvre les yeux. Il est seul dans la gare. Nu.

Itachi est repartit. Mais où?

Le blondinet attrape ses vêtements éparpillés.

Cours.

Il traverse la route et la douleur l'emporte. Son corps est comme arraché de toutes parts.

Allongé dans le lit d'hôpital un homme blond, marié ;prends sa tête entre ses mains et se met à pleurer de désespoir,

Aucune des personnes présente ne comprends ce qui lui arrive.

Quinze ans plus tôt cet homme est retrouvé sur le bas coté de la route, inconscient le corps en sang.

Mais il est vivant.

Lorsqu'il se réveille a l'hôpital, trois jours plus tard, c'est un adolescent amnésique de quinze ans qui ne se connaît pas.

Il tombe amoureux d'une jeune fille brune.

Son amant tombe dans la dépression pendant des mois, puis finit par se faire une raison. Il enfermes aux tréfonds de son cœur cet évènement tragique, et finit par se marier quatre ans plus tard avec une jeune fille à la chevelure rose, ils ont un enfant qu'ils nomment Haru et se font construire une maison sous des cerisiers.

Le jeune homme blond finit lui aussi par se marier.

Ils vivent leurs vies jusqu'au jour où conduisant sa voiture, l'homme blond, se retrouve au centre d'un carambolage.

Lorsqu'il se réveille à l'hôpital, trois jours plus tard, c'est avec sa mémoire d'adolescent de quinze ans.

Il s'appelle Naruto Uzumaki cadre dans une société de ramens, il a trente ans, et il est marié à Hinata Huyga.

////////////////////////////**Mot de l'auteur**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Et voila! Deuxième fic de Granny-chan! ça se fête non? Bon allez j'arrête.

J'espère que vous avez aimé ce one shot. Pour le prochain je ferais peut être un Gin-Rangiku ou un Ulquiorra-Orihime (BLEACH)

Bisous et merci a ceux qui lisent xP

Ps: REWIEWS?=D

///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**/Fin\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**


End file.
